Renso/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Renso is one of the many warriors from the nomadic Orks who are known for honing the martial arts and fighting in every war possible when they feel that they could benefit from siding with someone. Their life is short, but worthwhile for all the fights they experience in their lifetime and express in their many pieces of art when they get too old for large battles. But even in such a society, there are some Orks who take it too far. Renso is one of these Orks, to whom fighting is as vital as breathing. Whenever he has the opportunity, he wrestles with his fellow men and women to train himself and butchers every enemy when participating in war, but it's never enough for him. He doesn't make prisoners, he disregards strategies that require subtleness or, even worse for him, waiting. An undying flame of rage boils within him and he has no qualms in expressing his desire to find glory on the battlefield. One day, the shamans of his tribe had enough and Renso got exiled. For years, he wandered through the world, fighting against anyone and anything daring to oppose him. Sometimes, just looking in the wrong way at him is enough to stir a battle. That habit made him a loner very soon, but Renso didn't care. He even met a small troop from his tribe and instantly attacked them just because they were part of the tribe that exiled him, it didn't matter if they were for or against the exilement. And Renso actually succeded in wounding the troop severely enough so that they needed to retreat. But as usual, Renso didn't take prisoners and the blood of his own race got spilled on the ground. The disease plagued the world, but Orks were one of the very few to be immune to the disease. While most Ork-tribes began to lay down their weapons and help the sick, Renso continued his random journey into the unknown, always searching for the next challenge. He slaughtered bears, defeated cunning feyfolk and even managed to kill an angered treant, which he calls the "most glorious day yet". His killing spree soon became infamous and a small group of Veterans saw it as their obligation to get rid of Renso, no matter how, since the population suffers enough because of the disease. At first, the Veterans were getting the upper hand, exhausting Renso with many distractions before surrounding him. But all of a sudden, as if fate itself wants to prove it has a weird sense of humor, lesser demons attacked the Veterans. The tide of the fight turned in Renso's favor and he managed to overpower both the Veterans and the demons. The demons mocked Renso because their death wouldn't be final and that they will always return to the Solsworn Palace. Renso only understood it as a challenge. The hateful Ork soon reached the Prime Gate. There, he noticed the battles between Veterans and Duskbringer. One of the Veterans got slayed, but Renso observed the revival of him, going back into the siege as if nothing happened. For the first time, Renso stopped. He was struck with awe after seeing the impossible and wanted the secret behind it. He saw how another man drank something and then marched onward into the fray. The drink must be the secret, Renso concluded, and successfully snatched some of the legendary Phoenix' Tears. He took a sip and rushed into the battlefield with a loud roar. Here, he could hunt for the really big game and didn't need to hold back anymore. His dream just came true. Changelog **Stack duration reduced from 6 to 4 **Maximum stacks reduced from 20 to 10 **When at maximum stacks, Renso's basic attacks will also heal him for * **Damage ratio reduced from to **Movement speed duration reduced from to **Movement speed bonus increased from 40% to % * **Bonus damage per Bloodsong stack increased from 6% to 12% (maximum damage unchanged) 31/12/2015 *Strength per level reduced from to 07/08/2015 *Strength per level reduced from to * **Movement speed bonus reduced from 60% to 40% 26/07/2015 *Added }} Trivia